


Team IGNA

by javegar453



Series: OC RWBY Teams [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is information about my new OG team called Team IGNA (pronounced Ignatius)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team IGNA

Anagram

Ryoko Ignacia = I = Fire

Galahad Griselda = G = Grey

Nigel Gorman = N = Blue

Acton Matlal = A = Dark Green

Semblance

Ryoko’s semblance is shrouded in mystery as no one has witnessed a dragon Faunus’s semblance, her semblance is revealed to be able to breathe fire and summon a fire drake native to her home.

Galahad’s semblance is to create a smoke screen.

Nigel’s semblance is to control water (like a water bender).

Acton’s semblance is to be able to camouflage in any surrounding.

Age

Ryoko is 17 when she enrols in Beacon, she is 21 when she graduates, she is 51 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Galahad is 18 when he enrols in Beacon, she is 22 when she graduates, he is 52 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Nigel is 17 when he enrols in Beacon, he is 21 when he graduates, he is 51 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Acton is 18 when he enrols in Beacon, he is 22 when he graduates, he is 52 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Bust Size

Ryoko’s bust size is: B Cup

Galahad’s bust size is: F Cup

Weapons

Ryoko’s weapon is a Yumi styled Bow/longsword combo, her arrows are controlled by a wheel on the bow, it is called Ichaival.

Galahad’s weapon are a pair of gauntlets, they are a melee weapon with blades attached to the side, they fire explosive rounds they are called the Burning Sun.

Nigel’s weapon is a scepter/staff combo The Storm, it is a weapons made of pure dust, it shoots from the blue orb on top, it can extend into a staff which has a blade for melee combat.

Acton’s weapon is a Chain gun/handbag, this weapon is powered by dark green dust, the same dust produced by the Necrotic dust company, when the bullets pierce enemies it inflicts acidic damage to them, when in handbag mode it has enough power to shatter bones and break concrete, it is called Darkness.

Features

Ryoko is a dragon Faunus, not much is known about these Faunus, Ryoko has dragon wings and horns protruding out of her head, she has fiery red hair and has claws like a dragon. She has bright red eyes.

Galahad is a human with grey hair but has dyed it and has grey coloured eyes.

Nigel is a human with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes, later on he becomes a bear Faunus which gives him enhanced strength and bear claws.

Acton is a human with green coloured hair and orange eyes.

Symbols

Ryoko’s symbol is dragon looking forward with it’s wing’s folded around it’s body.

Galahad’s symbol is a yellow Nevermore with red eyes.

Nigel’s symbol is a blue silhouette of a man surrounded by water.

Acton’s symbol is a face with its tongue sticking out.

Outfit Design

Ryoko’s normal outfit is a red tank top with an orange skirt named ‘Stormforged’, her alternative outfit is a black corset with a crimson skirt, it is known as “The Dark Tide.”

Galahad’s normal outfit is a grey blouse with bodysuit underneath it, it is named ‘Falconer’. Her alternative outfit is white body armour with yellow lines running through it, it is known as ‘The Distractor’. Galahad is a transsexual male, trying to transition to being a female.

Nigel’s normal suit is a red jacket with a black under top and green trousers it is named ‘The Snake’, his alternative outfit is a navy coloured bodysuit which is known as ‘The Sea Serpent’.

Acton’s normal outfit is a Dark Green trench coat which has protective armour underneath this is name ‘Giggles’. His alternative is a bright green outfit known as “For the lolz,” he is the trickster of this team.

Sexual Orientation

Ryoko is a lesbian, dates and gets married to Galahad.

Galahad is a transsexual lesbian, dates and gets married to Ryoko.

Nigel is homosexual.

Acton is straight.

Parents

Ryoko: Ryoko doesn’t know who her parents are as a rule the Dragon Faunus community children are not allowed to know who their parents are, Ryoko breaks this tradition when she graduates from Beacon and after marrying Galahad/Abigail and become pregnant by travelling with her team back home to search for her parents, she travels to the elder council and is told that her team must wait outside, Galahad, Nigel and Acton wait outside, inside Ryoko debates with elder council to do away with the rule that Dragon Faunus children be separated from their parents, the elder council asks Ryoko why she is asking this after many years, she says that she doesn’t want her child taken from her when she is born and she wants her child to meet their grandparents, the elder council dismisses Ryoko so they can decide on what to do, a few hours pass and the elder council call Ryoko back in, they tell her that they will allow Ryoko to see her parents on one condition, Ryoko hesitantly asks them what that condition is and the council says that she has to give up her child, Ryoko is speechless and starts fuming at the mouth, her teammates start smelling smoke and barge into the meeting to see fire coming out of Ryoko’s noise as she breaths heavily, suddenly Ryoko screams and breaths fire, Galahad/Abigail runs over and starts comforting Ryoko and asks what happened, Ryoko tells them that to see her parents she has to give up their child when she’s born, Galahad/Abigail rears back in shock and turns to the elder council and scowls in disgust at them, Ryoko calms down enough to speck coherently she says to the council that her child will go grandparent less on her side then as she is not going to give her up, the council, infuriated demands Ryoko and her team to never set foot on Gnojuls Cay ever again, Ryoko says gladly, she and her team leave the elder council chambers, not really paying attention to where she is going to due to being furious with the council she accidently runs into a man and a woman, Ryoko apologises to them and looks up at them and realizes who they are, the two are her parents, they ask who she is and she says her name is Ryoko, the two gasp in surprise as they had heard that a woman named Ryoko had been asking for her parents, she says that it was her, the two introduce themselves as Cleon and Zalika Ignacia, Ryoko introduces her team starting with her wife Galahad/Abigail, Nigel and Acton, Ryoko asks why her parents are here and they say that they were in town and overheard some people talking about a young dragon and her team visiting the elder’s and came to investigate, suddenly the council members emerge from their chambers and see Ryoko talking to her parents, they walk up to them and ask if Ryoko is happy now and she says yes, the council members say that their traditions are still in affect and that she must give up her child, she gives them her definitive answer of no and says that she and her team are leaving, her parents are shocked by this and ask Ryoko why is she not giving up her child when he/she is born and Ryoko responds saying that it should be the woman’s choice of giving up her child and not some stupid tradition that’s no longer effective because of the size of their population, she and her team walk off leaving the council members, her parents and a group of on lookers looking on in shock, Team IGNA arrive at the docks and await their bullhead to bring them back to Vale, as they wait Ryoko’s parents join them, Ryoko starts to say, if you’re going to try to convince me to stay and give up my child then, she gets cut off when by her parents when her father says, we’re not going to try to convince you to stay or give up your child, we’re coming with you, Ryoko starts tearing up and embraces her parents in a hug, their bullhead arrives and they travel to their home.

Galahad/Abigail: Initially against it as they didn’t have enough money, Galahad/Abigail’s were employed by the Necrotic Dust Company they discovered that Galahad was the wrong gender when they found him attempting to cut his penis off, he had passed out in pain and blood loss, his parents got him to the nearest hospital and he recovered but was ashamed by the fact that he still had a penis, the doctor’s suggested to his parents that he have a Sex Reassignment Surgery as it is clear that he exhibits more feminine traits than masculine traits, however the surgery is expensive and would require his parents to save all they could, Galahad’s parents got employment at the Necrotic Dust Company and Galahad became friends with Katlin, as they grow up Galahad admits to Katlin that he was born in the wrong body and his parents were saving up so he could have hormonal treatments before having a sex change operation, once Katlin learns of this she gives money to Galahad and his family for the treatments, his parents refuse as they are worried about the repercussions, Katlin however convinces them to take the money as she says it’s nothing, the two enrol in in an academy in Atlas (not the Atlas Academy), by this time it is easy to mistake Galahad for a woman in the distance, due to being on Hormonal Therapy her breasts had developed from a flat A Cup to an F Cup, unfortunately at the end of the year Katlin’s father finds out that his daughter has been using Company money to help some man he never met transition from male to female, the two break out in a row, Katlin calls her father as transphobic, her father decides then and there that Galahad’s parents no longer have a job with the NDC and that she is no longer the heiress of the NDC, she screams in his face, fine I never wanted to be the heir anyway, Katlin storms out of the room only to hear her father shout back that she is to never see Galahad ever again, Katlin stops and turns around and shouts back, do you think that’s going to stop me, I am taking my things and leaving this hell, this silences her father who in his anger runs over to Katlin and grabs her by her throat and starts choking her, her mother runs over and tries to pull him of Katlin, this lessons his grab enough for Katlin to use her semblance to create small Bone worm, who slithers up Katlin’s fathers arm and up to his head where it proceeds to burrow into his skin and dissolve into acid, her father screams in pain and drops Katlin, she runs up to her room and packs what belongings she could gather before her father bursts into her room, Katlin creates two Bone minions and order them to hold her father off while she escapes, the bone minions attack her father and she throws her suitcase out the window, she grabs her weapons from the weapon case and jumps out the window, creating a flesh worm to slide down, afterwards she runs to a bullhead and travels to vale where she meets Galahad, Galahad tells her that her parents got a job working as waiters in a fancy restaurant and that s/he got accepted into beacon, Katlin is happy for him/her.

Nigel: Was very aware of his sexuality even from an early age but he kept it a secret because he didn’t want to ruin his family’s reputation, unfortunately that almost happened when he was kissing his boyfriend and his little sister came up to his room and entered, she gasped in surprise and attempted to run out of the room, Nigel stopped her and bribed her with her favourite treat, a few months pass and his parents ask his sister where is she getting all those sweets from and his sister tells their parents that she is getting them from Nigel because he asked her to not tell anyone that he was kissing another boy, she realizes what she just said and her parents run up to Nigel’s room and finds Nigel on his computer, he turns around and says, a little privacy please, and his parents, with stern faces, ask him if he bribed his sister, his eyes widen upon realization and stammer an answer, his parents kick him out and throw his belongings out with him, he gathers everything up and with little money he has rents a small flat and then hacks into his family’s bank account and takes enough for no one to notice but just enough to get him through a hunting academy, his parents do not notice it and he succeeds in graduating but is outed as a homosexual by his ex-boyfriend afraid of what might happen he flees back to his flat, pays the months’ rent, gathers his belongings and travels to vale where he sees his parents looking remorseful, he thinks about talking to his parents but decides not to.

Acton: makes his parents proud when he decides to enrol in Shade, he befriends a socially inept Ryoko and helps her understand human behaviour, after Ryoko gets bullied out of Shade and enrols in Beacon he decides to leave Shade and enrol in Beacon, his parents are shocked as they had studied at Shade, however his parents support his decision.  

Later in Life

Ryoko gets married to Galahad, their surname is Ignacialda, they have a child named Sera at them time Galahad wasn’t fully transitioned and still had her penis, Galahad eventually has the surgery to change her penis to a vagina, afterwards she decides to rename herself to Abigail.

** Lore **

**Ryoko** : Ryoko hails from the Gnojuls Cay, an island of the coast of the dragon shaped island, she left after she matured at the age of 15 after a merciless training since birth, she enrols in Shade, the hunting academy in Vacuo, she endures two years of hate, distrust and being discriminated before transferring to Beacon Academy, being friends with Acton she is glad when he enrols to Beacon as well, she collects the Black Knight piece along with her partner Galahad/Abigail. She is announced the leader of Team IGNA. She is female and uses She/Her pronouns. She decides to find out who her parents are after graduating from Beacon because of a rule in the Dragon Faunus community that says that no child is to know who their parents are, after marrying Galahad/Abigail and becoming pregnant she travels with her team back home to search for her parents, she travels to the elder council and is told that her team must wait outside, Galahad, Nigel and Acton wait outside, inside Ryoko debates with elder council to do away with the rule that Dragon Faunus children be separated from their parents, the elder council asks Ryoko why she is asking this after many years, she says that she doesn’t want her child taken from her when she is born and she wants her child to meet their grandparents, the elder council dismisses Ryoko so they can decide on what to do, a few hours pass and the elder council call Ryoko back in, they tell her that they will allow Ryoko to see her parents on one condition, Ryoko hesitantly asks them what that condition is and the council says that she has to give up her child, Ryoko is speechless and starts fuming at the mouth, her teammates start smelling smoke and barge into the meeting to see fire coming out of Ryoko’s noise as she breaths heavily, suddenly Ryoko screams and breaths fire, Galahad/Abigail runs over and starts comforting Ryoko and asks what happened, Ryoko tells them that to see her parents she has to give up their child when she’s born, Galahad/Abigail rears back in shock and turns to the elder council and scowls in disgust at them, Ryoko calms down enough to speck coherently she says to the council that her child will go grandparent less on her side then as she is not going to give her up, the council, infuriated demands Ryoko and her team to never set foot on Gnojuls Cay ever again, Ryoko says gladly, she and her team leave the elder council chambers, not really paying attention to where she is going to due to being furious with the council she accidently runs into a man and a woman, Ryoko apologises to them and looks up at them and realizes who they are, the two are her parents, they ask who she is and she says her name is Ryoko, the two gasp in surprise as they had heard that a woman named Ryoko had been asking for her parents, she says that it was her, the two introduce themselves as Cleon and Zalika Ignacia, Ryoko introduces her team starting with her wife Galahad/Abigail, Nigel and Acton, Ryoko asks why her parents are here and they say that they were in town and overheard some people talking about a young dragon and her team visiting the elder’s and came to investigate, suddenly the council members emerge from their chambers and see Ryoko talking to her parents, they walk up to them and ask if Ryoko is happy now and she says yes, the council members say that their traditions are still in affect and that she must give up her child, she gives them her definitive answer of no and says that she and her team are leaving, her parents are shocked by this and ask Ryoko why is she not giving up her child when he/she is born and Ryoko responds saying that it should be the woman’s choice of giving up her child and not some stupid tradition that’s no longer effective because of the size of their population, she and her team walk off leaving the council members, her parents and a group of on lookers looking on in shock, Team IGNA arrive at the docks and await their bullhead to bring them back to Vale, as they wait Ryoko’s parents join them, Ryoko starts to say, if you’re going to try to convince me to stay and give up my child then, she gets cut off when by her parents when her father says, we’re not going to try to convince you to stay or give up your child, we’re coming with you, Ryoko starts tearing up and embraces her parents in a hug, their bullhead arrives and they travel to their home.

 **Galahad/Abigail** : Galahad/Abigail was born in Mantle to a family in service to the Necrotic family, they are close friends to Katlin Necrotic and went to the same hunting academy as Katlin after being persuaded by his parents, she discovered that he was born the wrong gender and with Katlin’s help underwent hormonal therapy to help transition him to being a female, unfortunately Katlin’s father found out what was going on and forbid Katlin from helping Galahad/Abigail anymore, after graduating from the academy  Galahad travelled to vale with Katlin to enrol at Beacon academy, she collects the Black Knight piece along with his partner Ryoko. He is the second member of Team IGNA. He uses She/He/Him/Her pronouns as he/she is transitioning from a male to a female.

 **Nigel** : Nigel was born in Mistral, he was kicked out of his house at an early age due to his sexuality, the former heir to the family fortune he hacked into the account and took a small enough portion that wouldn’t alert anybody, after he rented a small flat while being enrolled at Sanctum, he became friends Aoywin and Pyrrha, after his sexuality was revealed after graduating he fled Mistral and enrolled Beacon, he collects the other Black Knight piece with his partner Acton. He is the third member of Team IGNA. He uses He/Him pronouns.

 **Acton** : Acton was born in Vacuo to wealthy parents, he enrols in Shade, the hunting academy in Vacuo and befriends Ryoko who doesn’t have many social skills and doesn’t know how to respond to human interactions, after Ryoko transfers away to Beacon Academy Acton graduates early and enrols to Beacon Academy, he collects the other Black Knight piece with his partner Nigel. He is the fourth and final member of Team IGNA. He uses He/Him pronouns.

**Author's Note:**

> Water Bender is From Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra


End file.
